1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a non-rechargeable primary battery, a secondary battery is one that is capable of being charged and discharged repeatedly.
From among secondary batteries, lithium ion secondary batteries in particular have typically been used in small electronic devices such as laptop computers and cellular phones. Additionally, because lithium ion secondary batteries have the characteristics of high power output, high capacity, and light weight in comparison to other types of secondary batteries, they have begun to be used in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.